Hermione Granger and The Magic
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic in english, so, you can find some stupid errors... ca-ham... this is an A/U fic, and they're in 2001 not in 1991. =P I hope you read, enjoy and review *-*!
1. The birthday, the guy, the letter! What

Hermione Granger and The Magic - Harry Potter Fanfic  
  
A/N: Alright, alright, kill me if you want people, maybe I deserve! XD Here I am, doing another freak-fanfic of Harry Potter (well, it's my third one... and I think I liked the others, maybe you'll like them and this too!) I'd like to start saying that HP is not mine, unfortunately =PP, but this plot is. Harry Potter is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, and if you don't like her books, maybe you won't like this. o_O" So, don't read. o.o'  
This is my first fanfic in english. So, people, if you find something wrong, it's because my enlish is not impecable. XD I'm Brazilian and I usually do portuguese fics. But if you are okay with my terrible english and you are going to read it, enjoy and review. *o*  
  
PS.: THIS is an AU fanfic. I'll kill you if you write a review saying "OH BUT YOU CHANGED THE WHOLE STORY!"! Yeah, I changed the whole story, but the characters are the same as they are in the original one. So, you people are warned. =P  
  
PS².:I'd like to say too that they're kinda in the future, and not in 1991. So, they're iiin 2001. Okay?  
Chapter 1: The birthday, the guy, the letter! What else?!  
  
She was sitting there crying, alone. Was night and she couldn't take it anymore! They were driving her completely CRAZY! The Bush Family (A/N: HAUHAUAUHA! Don't kill me, people, but now you'll know were George Bush got his crazyness Ò.ó) were selfish and she was always trying to sneak up in the kitchen and cook something to herself. They wouldn't let she do that, if she asked them. Mrs. Bush was tall and beautiful, but she wouldn't let even her husband get in her kitchen! She needed to eat the horrible food that Mrs. Bush cooked for the family. Mr. Bush was really tall and really strong, so that's why she never tried to do something that he wouldn't like. Even if it was something that she KNEW he wouldn't see. She was sleeping in a uncomfortable bed, and her clothes were getting old and small. Today, 19/09, her 11 birthday, Mrs. Bush made a cake (guess what? it was disgusting!) and bought a book for the little girl. That family was a nice family, but they were all stranges. The book that the woman bought was "How to pass your time alone". She didn't really liked the present, but she said thanks to the good woman and read the first pages in front of Mrs. Bush, then she realized that Mr. Bush didn't got a present for her, and their daughter didn't got one too.   
She really didn't care, she was happy that they remembered the little date.   
"Thanks, you're the family that I couldn't get." she said and went to her room.   
There, she threw the book in the table and lay on the bed. She stared at the book, thinking about how sad is that her parents died. She always thought that, if they were alive, she would have nothing, ABSOLUTELY nothing to cry about. But she didn't even remembered how they looked like...  
"Hey, that's not time for crying. Come on, I have something to show to you. Well, better: someone!" Staphanie, the daughter of the Bush family said, getting in the room without knocking.   
"Ahn? I'm actually going to meet someone? You might be crazy. You barely know how I am."  
"Don't say that! I barely know how you are because you don't let me know. Now, let's go, I'm quite sure that you'll like this guy!"  
"Guy?!"  
They went out and there was a car. Inside of it, there was 2 guys. An red-haired one and an brown-haired one. The second guy was on the back and as his face showed: he wasn't liking of being there.  
"Harry, Ron, this is Hermione. I'd like you two to be gentle with her, she is a little shy and she doesn't have many friends... so, let's go, Ron?!" Stephanie sat down on the front sit - she was going to drive the car, since she had 14 and she had a provisory licence. Hermione entered the car without saying anything, and Harry did the same thing.  
"Let's go, Steph." Stephanie drived them all to the mall.   
"Wow!" said Hermione, when they came inside.   
"What?" Harry asked.  
"This is.. amazing... I've never been here before." Hermione blushed.  
"NEVER?!" Ron and Harry said the same thing together.  
"Ahn, as I said, she doesn't have many friends..." Stephanie was quite sure that Hermione wasn't going to do that date a good date.  
"Oh, sorry, Steph." Hermione said, when she saw the this-was-a-mistake face that Stephanie did.  
"Sorry about what? Don't be sad, we have many things to do, c'mon!" Steph wasn't sure if doing that was a good thing - and if Hermione didn't know what McDonalds was?!  
And she really didn't know...  
"Ohh, this is perfect!" she yelled when she saw that great and delicious food.  
"Well, I guess that if she never came to the mall, probably she never ate here before..." Ron said with a nervous face.  
"Hey, Hermy, calm down, please! People are staring at us!" Steph had to keep control.  
"Hey, if this is her first time here, let's yell too... that's always a good thing!"  
"It seems like Harry liked that strange girl." Ron said whispering to Steph.  
"Don't say that, Ron! Hmm.. they're kinda cute together!!" She whispered back.  
"Ahn, I think they are planning something to take we outta here, let's go away without warning them? They'll be more comfortable!" Harry whispered to Hermione, while Ron and Steph were whispering to each other.  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
Hermione and Harry, silently and slowly, went out and 3 minutes later, they were on the street, laughing and making fun of Ron and Steph.  
"They'll look for us everywhere! Mwahaha!!" Harry said, laughing.  
"Yeah.. that will be really funny! Mwahahaha! Hey, thanks, I never laughed just like this before. I have some troubles in home, you know.. " Hermione was kinda red.   
"No problem," Harry said "I know what you mean - I think I know, heh..."  
"Steph probably never said to you and Ron that she is my cousin and my parents died a couple of years ago."   
"What?" Harry stopped.  
"Ahn... I said that Steph probab.." Harry cutted her:  
"No, no! You said that you parents died?!?!?!"  
"Uhn.. yeah." Hermione turned down her head, and started to remember when she was little, that her uncle and her aunt were always trying to explain her parents death. Then, she started to cry.  
"Oh, please, don't cry.. It will be alright.." Harry hugged her, and she cried more and more in his T-shirt. She couldn't hold it anymore. It was painful.  
10 minutes later, Hermione was still in Harry's arms, but she wasn't crying anymore. They were just there. Hugging each other. And the reason for that, was something that they didn't know.  
"Hoa! I found you! Finally!" Steph came up and as a reflection, Hermione and Harry jumped, and then they stopped hugging each other.   
"Harry, I'll kill ya!" Ron said, really nervous.  
"Hey, Hermy, why your eyes are red? Was you crying?!" Steph said, looking close to Hermione's face. "Did you do something to her, Harry?!"  
"He didn't do anything to me. He just hugged me because I was crying. Aaaand, I was crying because I remembered when your parents said to me that my parents were dead." Hermione said.  
"Alright then we can... huh?! Your parents are dead, Hermione?!" Ron asked, quite curious.  
"Yes, they are."  
"What happened to them?!"  
"Ron, stop it! You're going to make she cry again!" Harry hugged Hermione and they came back to the mall.   
"Steph, when are we going back to home?" Hermione wasn't alright.  
"Whenever you want, sweetie."  
"What time is it now?" Harry asked.  
"6 o'clock." Ron answered.  
"RON! We're going to miss it!"  
"Miss wh..? OH NO!"  
"Miss what, guys?" Steph said.  
"Ahnn... our trip!"  
"Trip?! What trip?!" Hermione said, but Steph started to laugh.  
"Ron, you didn't...?"  
"Yeah, I did, why? She is my girlfriend, damnit."  
"Ohh... Alright, Hermy, we need to go."  
"Uhn? Okay..if you say so."  
They got out, and Steph drived all the way to Harry's house, while Ron and Steph were kissing and hugging each other, Hermione and Harry were talking about silly things.  
"I think that now I need to go. Can I ask you something, Hermy?"  
"Yes, go ahead."  
"Can I... uhn.. hug you again?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
Harry hugged her and she felt such a enormous pain inside of her. Like she would miss him forever, and she didn't want that.  
"Where are you going? I mean, you and Ron."  
"We are goingo to.. ahn.. uhn.. London."  
"London?! What for?"  
"To study."  
"Oh."  
"Alright then, I need to go."  
Ron and Harry stayed there, while Hermione waved at them. Inside the car, Steph gave Ron a good and sexy smile, that made Ron shake all his body.  
"Ron, what was THAT?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"That CUTE LITTLE smile that Steph gave to you."  
"Uhnnnn, jealous, my friend?"  
"No. I was thinking, you and Steph are going a little too far with your relationship. There's nothing besides kisses and hugs, I know, but her smile was kinda... 'I'm-here-for-you-with-all-my-body-and-soul'."  
"Oh, Harry, please, stop it. You're crazy. Let's get inside, c'mon."  
*****  
"I saw you and Harry hugging each other for a couple of minutes, Hermy!"  
"Really?" Hermione was dreaming and wasn't paying atetion to what Steph said.  
"Are you two in love?!"  
"WHAT?!?! N-No, I just met him! You're crazy, Steph!"  
"I know I'm crazy, Hermy, did you forgot that we live with two depressed adults that don't care about we going out with two guys?"  
"Uhn.. what's wrong with that?"  
"They don't know that Ron is my boyfriend."  
"Oh..."  
"He is two years younger than me. My parents would kill me if they know that."  
"I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."  
"Hahah, I'm not asking you to do it. You do whatever you want, Hermy, I like you, besides, you're not going to ruin our little friendship just cause my boyfriend is two years younger than me and you are going to tell this to my parents."  
"Uhn?" Hermione didn't understand a thing. But now she knew that she had three friends... and that makes her really happy.  
  
When Hermione and Stephanie were in home, there was a letter, looking like those old letters, adressed to Hermione.  
There she read 'This is an invitation to Hogwarts School'.   
"Hogwarts?"  
In this moment, Steph was just passing behind her, and shocked when she heard that word.  
"What's this?"  
She read the rest of the letter and she was so suprised that she wasn't with voice enough to yell.   
To be continued ~  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I know, it's too little, but later I'll do something bigger. Wait for me, people. =P  
And if you find errors around there, email-me or review saying it. I usually do some mistakes (some?! ahauhaua) when I'm writting.   
Bye. =**  
PS³.: I'm looking for a beta reader for me, okay?! E-mail-me if you want! ^^; 


	2. The New School

Hermione Granger and The Magic   
  
A/N: I took a looong brake after I decided to write this chapter. I was having a huge block and I still am. But I think I can write something interesting anyway. I'll try. If it turns out to suck, you warn me by review, and I'll see if I can write it again. =P  
  
Chapter II - The New School  
  
When Hermione and Stephanie were in home, there was a letter, looking like those old letters, adressed to Hermione.  
  
There she read 'This is an invitation to Hogwarts School'.   
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
In this moment, Steph was just passing behind her, and shocked when she heard that word.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She read the rest of the letter and she was so suprised that she wasn't with voice enough to yell.   
  
"Hermy?" Steph said, when she saw that Hermione was shaking.   
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"What's this letter?"  
  
"It's... it's an invitation to Hogwarts School. It's a magic school, for wizards and witches. Can you believe?! I'm.. I mean.. I'll be a witch!! WOW! That's huge! Man!" Hermione couldn't help it, she was too damn happy.  
  
"Look.. I didn't want to tell you this, but I've got an invitation to Hogwarts School too. But my parents didn't gave me the permition. I don't think they will give you."  
  
"Are you serious? I don't care! I'm going there! With or without their permition!!"  
  
"Are you crazy? You have to have money to buy your books, your uniform, and all the stuff they ask."  
  
"I'll say that we don't have money and do a sad and miserable face. They'll buy it, believe me!"  
  
"Can.. can you take me with you?"  
  
"Seriously, I think you should take a rest. Or maybe I should.. because I swear I just heard you saying 'Can you take me with you?' and it can't be true!"  
  
"And WHY it can't be true?" Stpeh said a little ofended.  
  
"Because I can't believe it! It's too damn good! I.. I... I just can't believe!!! I'm going to Hogwarts school with my new best friend and cousin! That's.. just wonderful!"  
  
'Poor Hermy,' Steph couldn't stop thinking, 'she really thinks she'll be able to get outta here and be able to buy her material (plus mine) without any money. And.. and if she make it, I'm going with her, then I'll be able to see Ron! Well.. I hope she don't notice that I'm going with her just to see him... I just miss him too much!'  
  
"Wait... this is in London! AND THE TRAIN WILL LEAVE IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES! LET'S GET OUR STUFF!! Don't forget to bring your letter, otherwise they won't let you get in the school!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Both the girls run upstairs and grab all clothing and school-stuff that they think they'll need. Steph gets her 3 years old letter from Hogwarts. Then she drives them to the train station in London (it really wasn't that far away) and, unbelievable, they make it! They don't know exactly how to get in plataform 9½. They see some kids and adults passing through a huge wall between plataforms 9 and 10, they guess that they should do the same and they make it!   
  
Inside the train, they look for a booth empty, and they find one with Harry and Ron inside! Hermione is surprised and she sits near Harry, while Steph and Ron are talking about how she got there.  
  
"Well.. I guess you're one of us." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"I guess." Hermione was a little out of her mind in that minute.. she couldn't stop thiking 'Harry. School. With ME! I WAN'T TO HUG HIM!'  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked, but Hermione didn't listened. She was kinda... daydreaming.  
  
"Hermione? Are you awake? Hermione?" Harry didn't know what to do. So, he started to tickle her. She started to laugh.. and then they were both laughing louder and louder as Hermione screamed "Stop it Harry!! Hahaha!! Stooop!!!" laughing more and more.  
  
When Harry stopped, she was still laughing, actually, he was too. Then she realized.. this was way much better than daydream.. have real fun. That's what she wanted to do, from now on!  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Oh well. I know it's kinda.. too short. But anyway, I tried. =P And I was not going to do just like Rowling did (that thing of meeting Ron and his family on the middle of plataforms 9 and 10 and then Ron's mother says how to go to plataform 9½) so it turned out to be a little strange.. but, whatever. It's done! Sorry to take so long ok? Love ya, see you next chapter!  
  
Review please! I love reviews! ;_; 


End file.
